The present invention relates to improving text and font information in electrostatographic printers copiers and, concerns solving the image problems of edge delineation, edge placement, leading edge deletion, and more particularly serif and other detail deletion in a text image. Such leading edge deletion and placement problems may manifest as phenomena often referred to as line shrinkage, halo and white gap artifacts. These artifacts are also sometimes referred to as “slow toner”.
In a typical electrophotographic printing machine, a photoreceptor is charged and exposed to record an electrostatic latent image therein. The photoreceptor is advanced to a development station where toner is deposited on the latent image. One type of development system forms a toner cloud in the development zone. An example of this type of development system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,600, which is herein incorporated in its entirety by reference.
It has been found that when a toner powder cloud development system is used, large amounts of toner are deposited where there is an uninterrupted expanse of charged area (such as toward the middle of large image shapes), and toner is starved from locations where there is a strong or sudden change in charge (as found with narrow lines or shapes and on the edges of larger shapes). The result for fonts is a loss of serif and other text detail. The effect on large shapes causes them to exhibit a defect called halo, which manifests itself most clearly at the interfaces of solid colors. Halo in color systems appears as white lines at interfaces which should otherwise be a perfect match between two colors. This defect is also observable in single color images as an edge distortion or displacement and line shrinkage dependent on the size of the printed object. Line shrinkage of course leads to poor line and text quality due to an erosion or shrinkage of the line edges, corners, serifs and other detail. These problems are particularly exacerbated at faster system through put speeds. Various approaches have been devised to solve these highlight and shadow detail slow toner effects.
The following patents appear to be relevant to manipulation and enhancement of the edge of image shapes, text and fonts and are hereby incorporated by reference for their teaching.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,641 to Tung, print enhancement circuitry to enhance the printed image produced by a laser beam printer is interposed a between the character generator circuits and the laser drive circuits to modify the laser drive signals provided by the character generator circuits. Bit data representing successive lines of the bit map for a desired image are stored in a first-in first-out (FIFO) buffer. The bit pattern sample window having a central cell (bit) and a selected (arbitrary) number of neighboring bits is compared to a number of matching bit patterns or templates, each of which is associated with an error element or cell. When a logic matching network detects a match, a modification signal associated with a unique compensation cell (bit) is generated. The sample window central bit is then replaced (modified) with the unique compensation bit required by the matching template. In this manner, all bits in a desired bit map, or set of bit maps, are examined and their corresponding laser drive signals modified to compensate for the errors associated with the matched templates in a piece-wise manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,264 to Bassetti et al. discloses an electrophotographic printing machine with circuits to enhance the printing of fine lines, such as lines of a single picture element (pel) in width. Provision is made for broadening such lines in one dimension by adding small “black” areas to each edge of the fine line in order to broaden it. In a second dimension, perpendicular to the first dimension, lines are broadened by placing gray pels next to black pels. The disclosure also discusses specific cases in which it may be considered desirable to inhibit the enhancement signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,108 to Lung discloses an edge enhancement method and apparatus for dot matrix devices wherein a group of gradient mask matrices are applied to a “current matrix”, wherein a target pixel is surrounded by neighboring pixels, to determine if the target pixel is at a location where a change of brightness occurs. From this matrix operation, a conclusion is derived as to the existence or non-existence of an edge and the direction of the brightness change. The current matrix and a predetermined number of previously evaluated and yet to be evaluated pixels are then compared to a set of reference bit patterns which depict possible segment changes to be corrected. If the result indicates that the target pixel is on an edge of a changing edge segment, a corresponding code will be generated to modify the target pixel to enhance the smoothness of a segment transition. In the case of an electrophotographic printing machine, the specific code will change either the location or the size of the target pixel; whereas in the case of a monochrome screen display, the specific code will change the intensity of the target pixel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,175 to Cianciosi et al. discribes an apparatus for enhancing the output along edges of discharged area developed regions in a tri-level imaging system employing a pulse width and position modulated signal ROS for exposure. This enables the identification and selective alteration of video data used to drive the ROS so as to extend the developed regions by a selected amount and eliminate digitization artifacts present in the image to be printed. The extension of the discharged area developed regions is accomplished by extending the width of, or adding separate, exposure pulses in adjacent areas to enable development within a portion of those regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,008 to Frazier et al., discloses that the output of a conventional laser printer having a resolution of 300×300 dots per inch (dpi), and a predetermined threshold level for forming image dots, is enhanced by selectively providing interleaved image dots between the normal scan lines of the laser printer. Such interleaved image dots between scan lines may be achieved by appropriately energizing the two pixels directly above and directly below that desired interleaved dot, with the energizations at one or both pixels being selectively below the threshold level for producing a dot on the scan line, but with the combined energization at the desired interleaved point being above the threshold level to produce the desired interleaved dot. An input 600×600 bit map may be stored in a random access memory, and three vertically aligned bits from one main scan line and adjacent 600 dpi lines above and below are drawn from the RAM and are supplied to a logic and video output circuit which produces variable pulse width modulated pulses to the laser printer to produce the enhanced image.
Therefore, there exists a need for techniques which will solve these halo, loss of font detail, serifs and slow toner effects. Further, there exists a demand for increasing the through-put of printing and digital imaging systems without incurring or exacerbating these problems. Thus, it would be desirable to solve these and other deficiencies and disadvantages.